Optoelectronic components comprising a plurality of optoelectronic semiconductor chips are known. By way of example, optoelectronic components in which light-emitting diode chips respectively emitting in the red, blue and green spectral ranges are arranged jointly on a circuit board are known. Such optoelectronic components may, for example, produce video walls.